Underworld
by Carinm
Summary: The King of the Viridian City Underworld is dead, his duty falls onto his daughter, Helen


January 23rd, 506 AR, a legend was born, however, the world was oblivious to the miracle. Not all legends are destined from birth, one word, one mistake, one second is all it takes for the future to change. Many legends have unhappened themselves, but for all of these failures, there are gifts to the world: selfless, hardworking, joyous people, that change it for the better.

This is not a story of one of those people: this is a story of a child doing their all to become the best, doing their all to survive in a world full of crime and horrors. However, crime and horrors are nothing compared to the magic and fantasy this world prides itself with.

Legends do not have to be selfless, hardworking, joyous people, they can be the lowest of the low, assassins, murderers, liars, thieves, but all of them share two things in common, they are humans striving to be the best, and they are unforgettable.

* * *

Viridian City was one of the largest cities in Kanto, boasting a Gym, and the path to the Indigo League, it was a hub for all of Kanto, only rivaled by Saffron and Celadon. But with all large cities, there were many faults: an unrivaled crime rate, over 35% of the population was homeless, a shortage of jobs and those with jobs were underpaid, the only ones living comfortably were the elderly, the Gym Leader, and their trainees.

The only time that it was relatively safe, was around the time of the conference when trainers were flocking to get their place in the conference. The criminals had to keep their heads down until the tournament was over, in fear of getting caught by one of the many officers keeping watch.

Currently, the conference was only a few short days off, already high-quality trainers were gathering near the Pokemon Center, waiting for the gates to open. This year's conference was special, it aligned with the reformation of the Indigo League's anniversary, a day celebrated by all of Kanto, many people were buying tickets. There were rumors of a special event, hosted by one of the Elite Four, or even Lance himself.

Rumors are just lies hidden in a whisper, and many people whispered during this time of the year. There were whispers of Viridian's Leader committing treason, whispers of new prodigies running through the Gym Challenge in a matter of months, whispers of Legends running the world.

Lies are not always false. We just believe that they are to hide frightening facts from our tiny brains. Maybe there _are_ mythical beasts controlling every aspect of our lives, maybe there _are_ children capable of dethroning the Dragon Master himself, maybe there _are_ gym leaders planning to do the same as those children, though in a much more violent way.

But lies are not always true. Our minds struggle to agree with the concept of _not knowing_ , we think that the heroes will save us from the ugly truths of the world. But we are wrong most of the time, we think that we are on the top of the food chain. We refuse to look at death counts, and numbers, statistics, and facts. We refuse to believe that we are not the best, that we are not just puny consciences with luck and numbers.

That is why humans are the inferior species, we refuse to believe the truth once we uncover it, once it is in front of our eyes. The world is not always a happy place, many new trainers learn that the first time they are attacked by a Pokemon, an animal with a survival instinct and a threat in front of it.

Rumors are just lies hidden in whispers because no one is brave enough to shout their lies to the world. We are afraid of powers greater than ours, even if we refuse to believe it.

Humans are insignificant in the long run, but those who shout out their truths for just one lifetime, become powerful for the time they have.

513 AR

"Helen, please come down from there!" a tired man yelled at a small girl on the roof of the Gym. Said girl made no motion to get off, instead, she laid down, getting in a comfortable position.

"You'll have to get me, Luke!" Helen yelled back at him, smirking when she saw his resigned sigh.

In only a few seconds, Luke was on top of the building, holding the child in his arms, he leaped down from the building and quickly ran into the nearest alley, Helen giggling all the way.

Once they were out of sight, the man put the girl down, "You need to be more careful around this time of year. What if someone caught you? Then what would happen to the Underworld?" the man scolded her.

"It would've been lost, and scared!" the girl said cheerily, a bright smile on her face.

Luke couldn't stay mad at that face, so, taking her hand, he said, "Let's go home Helen, it's getting late."

* * *

"How far along is she, Caretaker?" a black silhouette in the dark room asked the figure kneeling on the floor.

"She is progressing leaps and bounds in all subjects," Luke responded in a respectful tone, unlike his usual lazy personality.

"Tell me the truth Caretaker," the figure responded after a pause, "How long until she is fit to rule?"

Luke winced, then said, "She is a prodigy in most subjects, but she cannot focus on any activities." he paused to take a breath "And at the current pace, around 7 years."

"Make it 5." the figure responded easily, "From now on she will be tested every 6 months, if she is not up to our expectations, we will find a new Caretaker."

"As you say, Apep," Luke said to his superior,


End file.
